fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział III
'''Siła Woli. Lód '''to trzeci odcinek serii Magia i Krew. Kliknij tutaj by zobaczyć poprzedni. Część I - Viridi, dlaczego sądzisz że Cheo jest w to zamieszana? - spytał się Sarutobi. W jego oczach widać było pewną pustkę. - Zniknęła w ten sam dzień, w którym rozpoczęły się te zniknięcia. Do tego, stało się to gdy powiedziałeś jej o Yarato i jego powiązaniach z Dragonami. No i to, że nienawidzi magów wody. Tobi, tobą też owładnęła? - na twarzy dziewczyny widniała wyraźna złość. - Nie przesadzaj... - zlekceważył jej słowa Evans - co złego może się stać? Za kilka dni pewnie wszystko wróci do normy. - Mamy też świadka na to, że to prawdopodobnie ona. Zwie się Arebus, barman z jednej z lokalnych knajp. - Pewnie był pijany. A to, co się wtedy wydarzyło w tej knajpie, to tylko amok Tyriusa. Wiesz, że lubi sobie popić. - Znam go lepiej niż ty, Evans. Przestań mnie denerwować, naprawdę wiem co mówię. - Oj, Viri. Nie denerwuj się tak, złość piękności szkodzi... - Nie zachowuj mi się tu jak zboczeniec. W ogóle, nie chcę cię tu widzieć. Wynoś się! - Viridi uderzyła pięścią w stół z ogromną siłą i wstała pełna złości. W jej oczach było widać jednak nie tylko irytację, ale i niepokój. - Skoro tak uważasz, świetlista... Sarutobi spokojnie wstał i wyszedł z małego, skromnego pomieszczenia w którym rozmawiali. Lekko zamknął za sobą ciężke, stalowe drzwi, co Kiba skwitowała jednak tylko drobnym śmieszkiem i westchnieniem ulgi. Zaraz potem usiadła z powrotem na swoim krześle i zaczęła rozmyślać. W ten sam czas zniknął kolejny mag klasy S. Był to już czwarty, w mieście zaś wiadomym było, że przebywa tylko pięciu, nie licząc tych z gildii Dragon Tale. Został więc tylko jeden, co automatycznie wiązało się z odzewem ze strony Rady - otoczenia go ochroną. Jako, iż było to zadanie dość trudne, możliwym bowiem był atak ze strony czterech innych magów tej klasy, wynajęto do tego nikogo innego, tylko piątkę Dragonów - Adriana, Luka, Mei, Amalię oraz Chloe. - Ej, jak w ogóle nazywa się ten typek, którego mamy ochraniać? - spytał się Dragneel. - Ty kretynie, ja tu jestem! - krzyknął ochraniany mag - Mówię ci już szósty raz, że nazywam się Koroto Ribuk. Zapamiętasz wreszcie? Adrian przytaknął zmieszanym "tak, tak", co spotkało się z lekkim śmieszkiem ze strony Chloe. - Gdzie idziemy, panie Koroto? - spytała się Amalia. - błąkamy się po mieście od godziny... - Ah, tak. Nie powiedziałem wam. Zmierzamy na arenę. Chcę zobaczyć, jak wygląda jej odbudowa po tym - Ribuk spojrzał na Dragneela - incydencie. - stwierdził szorstko. Adrian tylko zaśmiał się i lekko zwiesił głowę. - Dlaczego więc idziemy okrężną drogą? - dalej dążyła panna Sawa. - Nie chcę być zbyt widoczny. Wybaczcie, ale nie do końca wam ufam, mimo, iż dwójka z was to również magowie klasy S. - odpowiedział chłodno i nieco nieszczerze Koroto, jakby nie czuł jakiejkolwiek winy w swoim braku zaufania. - Ah, tak... - lekko odparła Ami. Szli więc dalej. Byli jednak obserwowani przez dwie różne magie dwóch różnych magów. Yarato śledził ich bowiem ledwie widocznym Strumieniem Wzroku, ukrytym na fasadach budynków, Cheo zaś wysłała jednego z kontrolowanych przez nią magów, Tyriusa, by ten obserwował ich swoją magią umożliwiającą mu stawanie się niewidzialnym. Nikt jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, szli więc bez większych obaw o ewentualny atak i luźno ze sobą rozmawiali. Yarato dotarł do Świnki i Krówki. Zajęło mu to kilka godzin, gdyż po drodze wstąpił na shogi oraz chwilę się zdrzemnął. W barze nie zastał jednak oczekiwanego przez niego Dragneela, lecz Petera Evansa. Mimo tego, zdecydował się spytać, czy wie on coś na temat pojmanych magów. - Mój dziadek ostatnio jest chyba pod wpływem jakieś magii. Viridi Kiba nam opowiadała o tym... a co do magów: piątka z nas, w tym Dragneel, osłaniają jedynego pozostałego maga klasy S, jeżeli by nie liczyć nas. Wygląda to, jakby się obawiali konfrontacji z Dragon Tale. - odpowiedział Piotr, a w czasie gdy mówił, podane zostało ich zamówione jedzenie. Yarato wziął pierwszy kęs swojej porcji mięsa i szybko przełknął. - Kim jest ta cała Viridi? - Pracuje jako cholera wie kto w Radzie Magii. W każdym razie wie dobrze, co dzieje się w mieście i nas o tym informuje, gdy trzeba. Sama włada magią światła, jest jedną z Zabójczyń Feniksa - dokładniej Świetlistą. Nigdy jednak osobiście nie widziałem, by używała całej swojej mocy... - Nie jest jednak magiem klasy S? - zaciekawił się Shiri. - Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która w pierwszej kolejności nie pyta się o jej wygląd. Nie, nie jest, ale mogłaby być bez żadnego wysiłku. Z naszej gildii... z nią może mierzyć się tylko lider, Takashi. - Heh... mimo jej siły, nie potrafi zaradzić całym tym pojmaniom? - Nimi, z tego co mówiła, zajmuje się jakaś kontrolująca ludzi babuszka oraz pojmany mag, który potrafi stawać się niewidzialny. Nah, tym razem nie będzie im jednak tak łatwo. Ewentualny atak, nawet całą czwórką kontrolowanych magów będzie rzuceniem się na trójkę innych. Do tego, magie kontrolujące łatwo przerywają się w boju. - Wiem jak to jest, sam też potrafię. - odpowiedział spokojnie Yarato, biorąc łyk soku pomarańczowego - Coś jeszcze dodasz? - Możliwe jest, że chodzi w tym wszystkim o ciebie i Xandreda, którego... pewnie nie znasz. W każdym razie - jest to działanie przeciwko magom. Mnie raczej nie tkną, bo mój dziadek, Sarutobi, to dobry przyjaciel naszego wroga. - Sarutobi? Kojarzę to imię... tak, widziałem go raz. Nie zaimponował mi jakoś, ale bardzo przyjazny dziadek. - spokojnie odpowiedział Yarato. - Onegdaj najsilniejszy mag lodu, teraz jest słabszy ode mnie. Nah, skoro już wszystko wiesz, to może porozmawiamy o Viridi? Swoją drogą, pewnie chętnie byś ją poznał. - Nie prosiła sama o spotkanie? Skoro chodzi o mnie... - Chyba obawia się jak zareagujesz. Nieważne, możemy do niej iść, jeśli chcesz. Skoro już tu jesteś, magu wody, zajmę się, jako mag lodu, ochroną ciebie. Przecież mnie mają nie tknąć... - Ciekawe czy najpierw zawalczymy wspólnie, Peter, czy raczej przeciwko sobie. Swoją drogą, interesuje mnie twoja siła nie mniej niż uroda Viridi. - Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zaciekawisz się wyglądem Kiby. Jest piękna, ale nie łudź się, raczej nie jesteś w jej typie. Jesteś... zbyt młody. - Ile w ogóle ona ma lat? - Yarato wyzerował swój sok i skinieniem dłoni zamówił kolejny. - Siedemnaście. Młodsza niż ja, Luke, Adrian... i wielu innych z naszej gildii. Zjemy i w drogę? - Pewnie. W sumie, skoro jestem zagrożony, czemu nie kazała nikomu mnie chronić? Nie bym się bał, po prostu nie rozumiem działań tej Viridi. - Gdyż wie, że pierwszym celem Cheo, tej babci-kontrolerki, jest pozyskanie maksymalnej ilości magów klasy S. Potem zacznie się rzucać, nawet dostałem przez to polecenie - "jeśli Adrian i reszta zawiodą, ja, Matsu i Asia mamy się zająć osłanianiem ciebie, zanim tamci się pozbierają do kupy". - Yuh, brzmi nieciekawie. Jak oceniasz ich szanse na wybronienie tego ostatniego maga? - O ile nie wpadną w jakąś absurdalnie sprytną zagadkę, gdzie zostaną zaatakowani w pięciu przynajmniej? Sto procent. Jest jednak pewna obawa, że gdy wyjdziemy w dwójkę na miasto, nasze magie zaczną oddziaływać na siebie i nas wykryją. Wtedy mogą zaatakować - inna sprawa, gdyby mieli szukać. - Nic. Trzeba ryzykować. Jeśli sytuacja jest tak zła jak mówisz, chcę mieć tą Viridi po swojej stronie. - I nie chodzi ci o jej piersi? Zdecydowanie różnisz się od Luka czy Dragneela... - Hm. Długo jeszcze będziesz katować tą cielęcinę? - Yarato odniósł swój talerz na zwrot. - Daj mi chwilę. Część II Peter i Yarato szli w ciszy przez miasto. Wszystko bowiem mieli omówione, obawiali się też potencjalnego ataku ze strony Cheo i jej ekipy. Przechodząc obok straganu z rybami, gdzie tydzień temu doszło do absurdalnego sporu o ich świeżość, Shiri zauważył że wtedy skłóceni ze sobą mężczyźni, teraz sprzedają wspólnie. Dał Peterowi znak, by ten poczekał, po czym podszedł do straganu. - Cześć, chyba mnie pamiętacie. Sorki za wtedy - chłopak uśmiechnął się do sprzedawców, nieświadom tego iż jeden z nich jest członkiem spisku przeciw niemu i wnukiem Cheo Saroth. - Dzień dobry. Nie ma sprawy, my też przepraszamy za cały ten syf - odpowiedział wnuk babuszki zagłady - Wyjaśniliśmy sprawę pokojowo, okazało się, że tylko flądry i dorsze były nieświeże. Śledzie i okonie były, jak i są, dobrej jakości. Teraz już wszystko jest super. - odpowiedział ten drugi handlarz. Yarato sprawdził jakość ryb. Były dobre i świeże, zaciekawił go jednak bardziej produkt, którego wcześniej nie widział - pirrogi z okoniem. - Cieszę się, że już wszystko okej. To ja poproszę osiem tych pirrogów z okoniem... Evans, chcesz też? - chłopak skierował wzrok na maga lodu, ten jednak wyraźnie nie był zainteresowany, wymruczał jedynie "nie, dzięki". - Jasne. Wiesz co, gdyby nie ty, to byśmy się nie pogodzili. Aridu, dajemy mu za pół ceny? - Daj mu za darmo. Co się będziemy, stać nas. Bogactwo, skurwysyny, hehe - zaśmiał się młody Saroth, po czym naładował pirrogów na talerz i podał Yarato. Były od razu gotowe do jedzenia. - Dzięki. To my spadamy, cześć! Chłopak zamachał sprzedawcom rękoma i zaczął jeść swoje świeżo zakupione delicje. Szli więc dalej - Peter podziwiał piękne tego dnia niebo bez żadnej chmury prócz kilku drobnych, nadających mu uroku cirrusów; Yarato zaś podziwiał smak pirrogów, które wydawały mu się idealne. Byli tak zdekoncentrowani, że aż odsłaniali się do ataku. Tak też się stało - niejako z nikąd zjawiła się czwórka magów klasy S, którzy zdawali nawet nie przejmować się tym, że dokoła są przechodnie. Akcja działa się w pomniejszym rynku, około dwa kilometry od Rady Magii, niedaleko sklepu "Pod Bydlakiem Śmierdzielem". Szybko otoczyli Piotra i Yarato oraz przybrali gotowość do walki. Wtedy Shiri przerwał to, co robił wcześniej - to jest obserwowanie ekipy Dragon Tale. Zależało mu na możliwości widzenia obiema gałami. Peter zaś bez wahania zmienił całe swoje ciało w lód. Cała ta sytuacja przeraziła ludzi dokoła, którzy zaczęli uciekać każdy w swoją stronę, nie doszło jednak do paniki, było ich bowiem mało. Rynek opustoszał w małą chwilę, jedynie zza pancernych szyb Bydlaka Śmierdziela wyglądała kasjerka oraz sama Cheo, obserwując co się będzie działo. - Skoro więc nikogo tu nie ma, możemy walczyć. Evans, ciebie mieliśmy nie krzywdzić... a jego nie zabić... czym będziesz się przejmować? Zaufaj nam. - rzekł jeden z kontrolowanych magów klasy S, będący krótkowłosym, wysokim szatynem w czarnym stroju. - Spierdalaj - odparł Peter w chłodny sposób. Zajęty był obserwowaniem innego z nich, średniego wzrostu blondyna, z pozoru nie wyglądającego na silnego, jednakże jego oczy mówiły wprost: ma moc. - Eh. W takim razie Tyrius zajmie się tobą, widzę, że już się też nim zainteresowałeś... - zaśmiał się wysoki szatyn, popatrzał też na swoich towarzyszy - niebieskowłosą dziewczynę w fikuśnym, zielonym stroju oraz napakowanego łysola w samych czarnych spodniach i klapkach Kubota. - A więc ten blondas nazywa się Tyrius. Miło mi, Peter jestem, a to mój ziomek, Yarato. Kurwa, musisz jeść nawet w takiej chwili? - Evans spojrzał na Shirego, który z pełnym spokojem wcinał ostatnie dwa pirrogi. - To, że jem, nie znaczy, że nie jestem gotów do walki. Mamy wilgotny dzień, kap kap, skurwysyny... - odparł cicho chłopak. Ręka, w której trzymał widelec, przytrzymywała też Yantori, co świadczyło o tym, że może on walczyć. - Naiki, jak raz walczysz bez Ribuka. - Tyrius spojrzał z uśmiechem na swoją towarzyszkę - Dasz radę? - Daj spokój, Tyrius. Walczmy już, psia krew. Tak też się stało. Napakowany łysol, dziewczyna imieniem Naiki w zielonym stroju oraz wysoki szatyn ruszyli frontalnie na Shirego, każdy z nich przygotował jednak po zaklęciu bojowym. Naiki używała Magii Włosów, szatym Magi Ciemności, a łysol dysponował magią zwyczajnie zwiększającą jego zdolności fizyczne - zarówno siłę, jak i szybkość. Tyrius szybko stał się niewidzialny i ruszył na Evansa, który natychmiastowo zareagował swoim zaklęciem. Otoczył się potężną lodową ścianą, do tego schłodził całe otoczenie do kilkudziesięciu stopni poniżej zera. Wiedział, że Yarato nie zareaguje na to źle, zaś przeciwnicy mogą. Shiri nie był w stanie odeprzeć wszystkich ataków jednocześnie, musiał więc zablokować się swoją wodną zaporą; Evans rzucił się w wir wymiany uderzeń z Tyriusem. Tłukli się jeden za drugim, to Peter coś zablokował, to coś uderzył... działo się to jednak nad wyraz szybko. Łysol rozbił barierę Yarato po dwóch uderzeniach, jednak był na tyle wolny w swoim ataku, że dostał bułę na ryj łokciem kurwa w ucho. Dosłownie. Wybiło go to lekko z równowagi, lecz w tym czasie Shiri musiał skontrować ciemność atakującą go ze strony szatyna, który - jak okazało się z krzyku Naiki - nazywał się Yakon. Użył do tego bariery wodnej, którą napierał na przód. Uniemożliwiło mu to jednak kontrę na ataki niebieskowłosej magiczki, która złapała go w swe sidła, blokując od razu dłoń, w której trzymał Yantori, przez co ten upuścił swój wachlarz. Tyrius w starciu z Evansem zdecydowanie przegrywał. Był bowiem pod kontrolą, a babuszka Cheo wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić swoim marionetkom na uzyskanie zbytniej siły. Wtedy mogłyby się one wyrwać spod więzów. Gdy jednak tylko Evans użył ataku Lodowego Ptaka, nadbiegł łysol, który rozbił go w kawałeczki lodu w dwa uderzenia. Dało to jednak chwilę czasu Peterowi by uwolnić Shirego, zamrażając włosy Naiki. Ta natychmiastowo zwolniła uścisk i zaatakowała Evansa, jednak Yarato szybko podniósł Yantori i zagrodził jej drogę ataku, a następnie zaatakował kilkoma lancami. Ta uniknęła jednak ataku, po czym zaatakowała jednocześnie z Yakonem obu swoich przeciwników ciosem zakrojonym na szerokie spektrum. Ci zaś zreflektowali się bardzo ofensywnie, łącząc swoje magie, tworząc coś na wzór lodowych warstw, które przebijały cokolwiek na nie wpadnie. Poszatkowały one włosy Naiki oraz zablokowały napierający mrok ze strony drugiego atakującego; zostały jednak szybko przebite od góry przez ognisty atak Tyriusa. - Mag ognia? Niewidzialność? Kim on jest..? - zastanawiał się Yarato. Zaczął jednak myśleć w nieco złym momencie i zgarnął bułę od łysola, która rozbiła jego szczękę. Zaczął silnie krwawić. Evans nie mógł jednak się zemścić - odpierał ataki całej pozostałej trójki w defensywny sposób - tworzył lodowe tarcze. Jego ataki były bowiem zbyt wolne, by móc cokolwiek zrobić. Nagle, Shiri wpadł na pewien plan... - Evans! Trzymaj się tam, mam pomysł! - krzyknął. Część III - I na cholerę o nim tak się drzesz? - odpowiedział Evans, stale blokując. Jego kompan nieco mu w tym pomagał, głównie poprzez Wsparcie Krwi, co zdenerwowało nieco Tyriusa, który rzucił się na niego. Walka znów przybrała postać podwójnego dwa na jednego. Yarato rzucił się do ucieczki, wspieranej podmuchami powietrza generowanymi przez jego wodę. Nie był w stanie jednak być szybszym od Tyriusa; drugiego jednak zdołał zgubić w jednej z ciasnych uliczek. Nie czekając na oklaski i szczędząc słów, rzucili się na siebie w boju - mag ognia stał się na nowo niewidzialny, a Yarato - osłonił się tarczą z wody. Widząc to, Tyrius zmuszony był ją stopić, a wtedy Shiri rozpoczął próbę kontroli jego umysłu. Kontrolowany mag klasy S zaczął krzyczeć w bólu, próbując odeprzeć ten atak. - Albo opierając się wyzwoli od babuszki, albo ja go przejmę. Cudownie, sytuacja win-win! - pomyślał Yarato, nie przerywając próby przejęcia władzy. Niespodziewanie jednak przerwał mu to łysol, który nareszcie odnalazł się w nieco opustoszałym w tej części (głównie przez walkę) mieście. Zaatakował z powietrza, skacząc z dachu budynku; Shiri przerwał więc kontrolę i od razu zaczął dźgać go lodem na przeróżne sposoby, a gdy tylko jakaś igła się wbiła - od razu ją doprowadzał do wrzenia, co wywoływało ogromny ból u łysola, który nadal musiał unikać kolejnych ataków. W tym czasie Evans przeszedł do kontrataku. Zmroził cały rynek jeszcze bardziej i rzucił się do frontalnego ataku na Yakona, unikając ataków Naiki lub je zamrażając w biegu. Używał całej swej siły w tym starciu. Jego lód nie mógł jednak zamrozić ciemności, przez co musiał nadkładać drogi, a więc się męczył. Nie mniej, udało mu się dojść do sytuacji walki na pięści z Yakonem, ale za każdym razem gdy Peter trafiał, starał się zamrozić przeciwnika jak najbardziej. W tym celu, po jednym z uderzeń, złapał jego dłoń i zaczął chłodzić jak tylko szło. Siła tego ataku była tak duża, że Yakon, próbując kontratakować, o mało nie wyrwał się spod kontroli babuszki. Naiki jednak zareagowała w porę i odrzuciła Evansa na tyle dużym nakładem siły, że ten przebił się przez jeden z budynków na wylot, lądując na jakimś trawniku, daleko poza poprzednim polem bitwy. Yarato był pozbawiony możliwości i znów rzucił się do ucieczki. Chciał wrócić na plac, licząc, że skumulowany atak jego i Petera zrobi więcej, niż on sam. Gdy jednak dotarł na miejsce i zobaczył spustoszenie, które tam panowało, zdawał się stracić nadzieję na wygraną. Nie przestawał jednak walczyć, mimo, iż jego lewa część ciała zaczynała wrzeć. Moc tej walki wyczuł jednak Sarutobi, a poznając, iż uczestniczy w niej jego wnuk, ocknął się spod czaru Cheo i niezwłocznie udał się do Viridi po wsparcie. Biegł jak najszybciej potrafił, wiedział jednak, że w mniej niż dziesięć minut nie zdążą oni dołączyć do walki. Wyrwa w budynkach pomogła jednak Yarato i Evansowi. Wspólnymi siłami wypchnęli całą czwórkę przeciwników z powrotem na rynek, a sami zagrodzili przejście. Łatwiejszym stało się wysadzenie konstrukcji, niż tej barykady - dało im to jednak około trzydziestu sekund na odpoczynek i rozmyślanie nad taktyką. Ucieczka nie była bowiem możliwa. - Shiri, ile jeszcze pociągniesz, zanim twoja magia cię wypatroszy do reszty? - Evans spojrzał na swojego kompana, który krwawił z połowy twarzy, miał rozciętą prawą dłoń (mimo tego, trzymał w niej swój wachlarz) oraz lewą stronę ciała bliską zmiażdżeniu. - Trzy... może cztery minuty? Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba że przejmiesz całkowicie walkę, a ja będę tylko wspierać. Użyję Kontroli Krwi i ewentualnie będę na szybkim tworzyć bariery, a ty przejdziesz do ofensywy? Nie wygramy, ale może doczekamy cudu. - To jest myśl. Ściana powoli pęka, przygotuj się. Budynek, w którym onegdaj mieściła się kwiaciarnia, runął, a z jego zgliszczy wyłoniła się czwórka magów klasy S. Niezwłocznie rzucili się do ataku, każdy na swój sposób. Plan Shirego zdawał się jednak działać - wszelkie niespodziewane ataki odpierał on, a wzmocniony przez niego Evans dawał radę z atakami, które szło przewidzieć, oraz sam nieraz wdawał się w ofensywę. Trwało to pięć minut, a w tym czasie sam Yarato zaatakował tylko cztery razy. Sam schował się za Wodną Zaporą, która kosztowała go jednak mnóstwo, a wręcz całą jego rezerwę energii. Po tym czasie Shiri upadł na ziemię, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek sił, zaczynając także dusić się krwią. Evans chciał na chwilę przerwać walkę, na co magowie w niespodziewany sposób zgodzili się. - Przeżyje to, nie musimy o niego dbać. Jest dość silny - ze spokojem powiedział łysol do swoich kompanów. - Cadil, jakiś ty sprytny... - zaśmiał się Tyrius - No nic, Evans. To koniec walki. Bierzemy sobie Shirego i idziemy, ty nam nie przeszkadzasz i wszyscy jesteśmy kwita. - A chuj by Shirego strzelił. Fajnie mi się z wami bawi. Nigdzie go nie bierzecie, jasne? - na twarzy Evansa pojawił się uśmiech. - Czyli bawimy się dalej? Jasne, chłopczyku! - Naiki zaczęła się śmiać. Jednakże Cheo nie było do śmiechu. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru, by ta czwórka walczyła dalej - w bitewnym amoku mogli bowiem bardzo łatwo wyzwolić się z jej ucisku. Walka rozpoczęła się na nowo atakiem Yakona, w tym samym czasie jednak Sarutobi dotarł do Viridi i z trudem zmęczenia wykrzyczał jej, co się dzieje, oraz przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, gdy był pod wpływem magii Cheo. Ta mu powiedziała, by odpoczywał, a sama ruszyła na odsiecz. Ataku ciemności Evans nie uniknął, lecz przyjął na klatę. Widząc to, Naiki oraz łysol imieniem Cadil, rzucili się na niego, ten jednak odskoczył, a podczas samej ewakuacji, odbił się kopniakiem od przyrodzenia Cadila, co niezwłocznie pozbawiło go równowagi. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zaśmiała się z tego i zaczęła znów atakować, tym razem jednak nie by trafić, lecz zwabić Petera w pułapkę, którą miał być cios Tyriusa. Udało jej się to bezbłędnie - kilka szybkich ciosów, kilka uników, i już Evans znalazł się plecami tuż przed rozpaloną ogniem pięścią swojego wroga. Został boleśnie ugodzony z całej siły i upadł na ziemię, dał radę jednak wstać i uniknąć kilku kolejnych ciosów, jednakże wtedy dopadła go Naiki i cisnęła nim wprost przed Cadila. - Zgaduję, łysa pało, że chcesz komuś się odwdzięczyć za niefortunny kopniak, nieprawdaż? - zaśmiała się w pewien sarkastyczny, acz nieco niewinny sposób. Wyglądała przy tym niezwykle uroczo, ale i brutalnie. - Jak ambiwalentnie. Nie mam ochoty go bić, ale z drugiej strony, to jak mu jebnę! - Cadil kopnął z całej siły Evansa w przyrodzenie. Ten od razu runął na ziemię, gdzie został jeszcze kilka razy ugodzony w brzuch. Jego ciało już od kilku minut nie było całkowicie lodowe, teraz jednak lód zniknął z niego całkowicie. Widząc koniec walki, Cheo westchnęła z ulgą. Kiedy łysol pastwił się nad leżącym Peterem, reszta magów zwyczajnie się śmiała. Yarato jednak nie było do humoru, że ktoś po prostu bije leżącego, resztką sił więc ugodził Cadila prosto między oczy niespodziewanym Strumieniem Wzroku. Następnie zemdlał, nie poczuł więc nawet, jak ten kopnął z całej siły i jego - tym razem w bok, łamiąc jedno żebro. Krew trysnęła z ust chłopaka. - No dobra, dobra, moi mili - Cheo wyszła na pole walki - było fajnie, ja też jestem zadowolona. Teraz weźmy Shirego i pozbawmy go wolności; Evans za jakiś czas się ocknie. Potem musimy zająć się przejęciem Ribuka, okej? - Okej, okej... - magowie mówili nieco bezwiednie. Widać było, że magia pozbawiła ich rozumu. Gdy przechodzili przez zgliszcza, spostrzegli, że biegnąc zbliża się do nich pewna smukła postać. Biegła od zachodu, skąd padało światło, nie mogli więc z początku ocenić, kim jest ta osoba; po chwili jednak Cheo rozpoznała ją bez chwili wahania. - Viridi Kiba we własnej osobie, a jednak... Sarutobi musiał się wygadać. Cholera. - babuszka rzekła te słowa z dużą dawką przekłamania. Kiba od razu poznała jej intencje. - Hejka, moi mili. - dziewczyna rozgarnęła swoje kruczoczarne włosy i uniosła ze spokojem prawą dłoń, w której stworzyła świetlistą kulę. Była na tyle jasna, że nie szło na nią patrzeć normalnie, Yakon wytworzył więc lekką osłonę ciemności pomiędzy Cheo i magami a samą Viridi. Słońce zbliżało się do zachodu, a niebo stawało się coraz bardziej czerwone... Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Dobra. Co knuje Cheo? Jak zareaguje w obliczu siły Viridi, o której w sumie wszyscy się przekonamy? Ah, no tak. Jeszcze sytuacja z ochroną Koroto przez członków Dragon Tale! No nieźle xD a to wszystko tutaj, na tym ładnym, świecącym napisie! Zapraszam, elo!Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew